Robert Warrens announces he is standing for MP nomination!
Robert Warrens, the son of the Governor of Osten Helkar announces bid for MP! Politics are supposedly heating up today in Osten Helkar as the scion of the prestigious Warrens family announced he would be contesting the nomination to be a Member of Parliament for the territory his father governs in the Labour Democratic Party. A recording of his speech announcing this bid can be found here: Crawford Park, Vintheriu Osten Helkar. 5:40 PM '' '''Originally posted by Captain Robert Warrens:' Ladies and gentlemen, '' ''It is throughout history we look back and notice with great importance the distinction and honour that comes with one commiting themselves to service and dedication in the name of the public good. Many among us and certainly many among my family well understand this fact. It is for this reason and the inspiration noted for my father who has long committed himself to a higher service as well, my distinct honour and consumate privilage to announce I shall be seeking nomination to be your next Labour Democratic member of parliament from Osten Helkar. '' ''We live in a great nation with so much well done already but there yet remains no small figure of things to be done or improved upon. Returning from the war I noted many of the men and women left to roam the streets have the same bleak look of despair as those I saw in too many ruined cities in the East. For a nation of equal oppertunity we are one of supremely inequal outcomes despite more often then not the same effort being brought forth by our citizens. '' ''Luck and who you know are not factors that should determine if you are able to feed your children at night, it is not the metric by which you should determine if you can pay your bills. And it should not be the coin flip that can give or take life. Humanity and compassion must be restored to the idea of governance. The binding principle that one can create prosperity while also ensuring anothers is something I feel many parties in the parliament see as foreign or hostile ones. We can be compassionate while we also can be creative. There is no one single answer. '' ''It is for this reason as well I publicly shall endorse the Labour Democratic party to form the next government of Falleentium as they do not seek to double down on the policies of their predecessors and seek a renewed world peace like the one I and countless others fought for. The reason I say this now is even if I am not chosen by the local Labour Democratic party to stand for MP I shall be out canvassing with them to play whatever role I can in delivering a government of consistancy and compassion. '' ''We must work to elevate working conditions for returning industrial workers and ensure that they are adaquately compensated. We must enable programmes to build homes that we can use to take homeless off the street and allow them to reconstruct or in some cases construct a life worth living! We must diversify our economy and make sure wartime spending on the military is not the bargain by which the Government is made upon. I believe that the Labour Democratic Party can do all these things and more if entrusted genuinely with a mandate and MPs who can execute that mandate. '' ''My friends, no one persons effort can be enough in politics. And I encourage many of you to purchase Labour Democratic party members and help ensure that we get the required 50 signatures to put my name forward for the parties nomination. Even moreso if you wish to volunteer one of our wonderful team will record your information to contact for campaigning. Thank you all! '' ''Gods bless Osten Helkar, and Gods bless Fallentium! 'Backround on Captain Robert Warrens: ' The first son of Ashley and Alexander Warrens, The 34 year old Robert in his private life was remarkably reminicent of his father in both hobbies and personality. A previously well known womanizer in Osten Helkar and champion sailor in his youth Robert was an officer in the Falleen Reserve Navy prior to world war 3. Volunteering for immediate service upon the declaration of war he would serve as a Submarine Captain with distinction, sinking 172,000 tonnes of Red Federation shipping before being wounded. His submarine was unsuccessfully depth charged in the final year of the war and although seriously injured he commanded his submarine back to port and was back in action before the armstice took effect, sinking another 14,000 tonnes in this period. A well known social figure in Osten Helkar, he is known for being a pronounced figure in many events and associations across Vintheriu even being elected Vice President of the Osten Helkar association of Veterans after two successful lobbying attempts to build memorials for servicemen in the first and second world wars. Prior to the war he was a successful lawyer on behalf of the Osten Helkar Steelworkers union, successfully litigating Remond Industries twice for contractual maltreatment and pre emptively resolving a prospective strike situation. He is predicted to seriously shake up the race in the territory where the Labour Democratic party has struggled in past elections. Category:The Imperial Constitution